Fuck the Police (En)
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: (AU) Elsa is a respected police commander in New York, her life is her work until she touches a rather complicated and confusing case; Makes Anna confesses her crime. What if the truth is not as they say? [Elsanna] (Bad english for my spanish 3)


Hi all, I'm here for your love! The original story is in Spanish and my English is too bad xD But ... is better than the translators of some places ~ I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it and try to translate it~ xD

The draw is taken for Lorelei Lily Princess (My wedding present(?)from my cute Elsa 3) You can see de image full in my profile~

I do not own of Frozen or their characters~

-WARNING- If you do not like the lesbian content that can have this story at some point, then click close xD or read and see what you can lost x9

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**DAY ONE**

-Storm...

-Yes, Sir.

-You've done well the last report, I feel more and more honored to have you here.

-The honor is mine, it's my duty as a police.

-I think the name "police" you have left short, you're a great researcher. Although...I quoted you here for something else.

The man of over 50 years, fat and hoary rose from his seat. Now standing, he stared at the window behind him, watching large part of New York. The platinum blonde sighed heavily when she saw her boss so quiet. Some new work had for her. Lately she's been doing consecutives works. She was very exhausted.

-Well, Miss Storm ... we have a mess here in the station.

- How can I be of help?

-I'm glad you asked, I guess you remember the news spread that a few weeks ago. The young lady who murder her boyfriend, years together and this happened out of nowhere.

-The young European? -She frowned not understanding it was all that.

-Yes, she had lived in Los Angeles with her boyfriend and when caught she just smirked for her actions.

-I fail to understand why someone wanted to kill like that, that girl has no scruples.

The man looked into her eyes, some fear expressed in his features. He coughed and breathed somewhat uncomfortable, throwing all your stress.

-I want you to accompany me.

He left the office and commander Storm followed him steadily. Her impeccable navy blue suit showing her range and safety. They passed through a hallway and stopped at a door. The man stood at the door and exchange a few words with a lieutenant, but the commander was not listening, she was carefully looking behind the room window. Inside was a large table with modern chairs, but what call her attention was a redhead. She was looking at her, could feel her gaze over glass though she knew it impossible to see out. The man entered and the commander followed his steps. Who was that girl? Being inside had a vision of her. She stood watching them with her surprising blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair braided and her strange smile. The commander, with her serious and cold face turned to the boss of the station.

-What does this girl here?

The man looked as if it were the most obvious thing possible. She turned to take a look at the girl and finally she realized in her clothes. The typical orange suit of prisoners and her huge and strange wives in her arms leaving them adhered behind her back. Despite the discomfort of the artifact she was as if nothing, with her hands in her pockets. Smiling.

With "that" smile.

-Anna Summers, she's Elsa Storm and you're in her charge, you will have to pay attention to everything her say.

- How a nanny or as an older sister?

Her voice was deep and infantile. Her burlesque smile pulled out of the commander trance, who did nothing more than face her boss.

- What is supposed this means!?

The man smiled slightly and turned to the exit, making a nod to Elsa to follow him. Once outside the room the man began to speak.

-By now she is being processed, but her arrest has lasted a long time and LA agents do not want to have her more time there. They have learned from your research and sent the girl to take out all the information about her.

- What makes you think I'll be able get the truth?

-So many questions are not your style.

-Sorry, I'm confused.

-I want you to come back, on the table there is a folder, I want you to read it and try to do something with that girl...murderer someone and is very young to not feel pain for their actions...there is something strange with it...find out.

The man gave a last look at the commander and came from there, leaving her completely stunned, she was limited to sigh and enter in the room where the girl looked around childishly. She sat at the table and took the folder, reading some data, then felt a chill in the back and looked straight ahead.

Blue.

Playful girl eyes were inches from her, the commandant winced. She shot back and saw a gun was at the head of the girl. Pointing it. A guard was there all the time.

-So your name is Elsa, you're too cute to be in this place full of menfolk bearded fat.- Her gave an irritated look at the guard.

She did not know because her cheeks are blushed. She was the queen of ice. She not recoils from anything or anyone. But with her was different.

-You can remove the weapon.

He nodded and returned to its upright position, away from the scene.

-Summers, I'll ask you some questions, please have a seat.

-I cannot.

He returned to make eye contact. The blue eyes of both collided.

- Why cannot you?

She turned, showing the complicated wives on her back.

-I can't sit with this shit in my arms.

Elsa looked at the guard and he understand the message, approached the girl, taking out her wives. The heavy metal fell crashing to the floor. She sat in the chair and leaned on the table with her elbows, looking her questioningly.

-Ready~

-All right, Miss Summers, What is your home country?

-Tell me Anna ... anyway I'm tied to you.

-Answer the question.

-Jo, that cold. I was born in Norway.

The convict placed her arms around her neck, she looked quite young and relaxed ... for someone who had committed murder. Elsa looked stunned. She was also born abroad, but never imagined it would be so close to their place of origin.

- How old are you?

- Do not have a tab? Fuck, I have 17.

-You're very young, why they have moved you to this station?

-C-commandant, she came to this place-

The guard approached her, with his frightened eyes. The Ice Queen watched the man frowning and piercing eyes. The guard was silent.

-I'm asking her.

-Wow, you're a tough and cute girl.

Again their eyes met. She smiled mock. Elsa was bothering her that attitude. Her cheeks stained crimson again. Her eyes hardened.

-Why they did bring you here?

The girl showed a look of surprise. A slight trace of guilt was in her face. She feel scolded by the harsh voice of the commander.

-They tried to make me talk, and I finish beating some of them. They got bored of my attitude, simply.

Her gaze was slightly saddened. Two nearly productive changes.

-Maybe they did not want I hitting anyone and they have brought me to a "overpower" beauty.

Her smile touched the ice queen heart. Something made her shudder. Maybe her age made her react that way. No. She didn't know what rays happened.

-Have you eaten anything?

-Eh...No?

She was a wild and strange girl...but a girl at last. The maternal instinct of the commander came to the surfaced.

-Come on, I'll buy something to eat.

The astonished face of the girl was awesome. The face guard it's deformed instantly when he saw the commander out of the room.

- Commander! She can't go without handcuffs.

-Oh...well...

Elsa smiled haughtily, unbuttoned her blazer and showed a brilliant gun in resting on her waist. Quickly pulled pocket common wives and looked the young girl.

-Put this, and if you run away I shall not doubt in shooting you.

The cold and trustful gaze of the commander left the convict in shock. She really would not go away. Not with her as their caretaker. It was too risky.

They left the station, down the corresponding fifteen floors. Leaving the station they walked less than half a block to go into a coffee restaurant, which looked full of police from outside. Apparently the commander didn't like the idea of going around the city carrying a handcuffed criminal, would call too much attention for her liking.

Looked at the girl, she seemed quite surprised for this place, although her facial grimace...not liked so much the idea of being surrounded by cops.

-Choose the seat you want.

She laid her eyes on the blonde, then around. Slowly she headed to a kind of bar.

-Let's sit here.

-Why here?

-All tables are full of cops, I've seen cops all the last few weeks, until I have nightmares with them.

-I wonder why.

The sarcastic tone of commander let astonished the young girl. A waiter peered at the bar and offered the letter, which the redhead grabbed troubles with her wrists cuffed.

-What do you want? Asked the blonde, eyeing the menu.

-Shit, whatever.

She left the menu on the table without even looking. Their blue eyes clashed again.

-All right, I want a sandwich.

-What is that going to eat, Commander?

-A green tea, please.

The waiter disappeared from their view.

-Commander this, Commander this other~ that's boring.

-I am known for my position.

-Killer this, killer this other~ is hard to hold a nickname does not come with you.

They turned to look, the two hesitant, but neither of two said anything. When the waiter arrived with orders they stop looking the other one and concentrated on their own. Both really embarrassed.

While the redhead devoured their food, the blonde, subtly stirring her tea and take it carefully, took a sip.

-I'll sleep with you tonight?

The liquid returned to the outdoor. The redhead burst into laughter while the commander wiped her face with a napkin. Relax. Do not stress. Was repeated again and again. Sometimes she felt like hitting the girl or pull your ear as hard as I could.

-Apparently you have to go to my apartment, even though not quite understand why.

-Maybe because you're the only strong and responsible enough to have a spoiled brat.

The girl turned her face and stared at nothing, resting on the back of her hand.

-In the other station them kept me in a strange dungeon, not protected by guards. They beat me until they were bored...it's one of the reasons why you have brought me here.

Elsa remained stunned. Her eyes widened upon hearing the sad voice of the girl. She recalled a file in the folder that clearly said "Don't believe anything she says." She relaxed and continued taking her tea, even unable to take your mind to the helpless girl front to fat guys with truncheons.

Silence spread over several times, until the blonde finish her drink.

-Fine, back to the station.

-You will question me again? -The girl got up from the seat and walked to the exit, waiting for the blonde while should pay.

-It's my duty.

They spent hours...hours very extensive. Blues battled both without hesitation. Blonde exasperated ended the "questions session" that really neither question was answered. She rose from her seat and stretched. Through the window you could see the lights of New York.

-You don't give up...

She stretched as she could in the chair. Her face showed fatigue and discomfort. Elsa took her purse and put the folder inside, took her blazer and pulled it. While walking out she smoothed her pencil skirt. The redhead, who was engrossed snapped at her tongue and jumped out the door.

-Too slow, Miss Perfect.

She move quickly to the exit, seemed too upset. Elsa sighed heavily and continued at a rapid pace. When they finally left the station, which was almost empty, both moved in different directions.

-Where are you going, Summers?

-Oh ... ah ... well ... -The girl blushed and looked around. - Y...your house?

-Well is for the other side, plus I have to get my car.

The redhead road beside the blonde softly murmuring "Of course, had to have a car." They walked into an underground parking lot, there was few cars due to the hour. They came to a black Chevrolet Camaro and Elsa circled the car to open the passenger door. Anna, feeling the questioning look of blonde, walked up to her and got in the car, even impressed by the car itself. They drive a couple of minutes until enter in another underground parking. Elsa parked the car and started down, redhead's imitated her. Boarded an elevator and reached the thirteenth floor. Upon exiting the elevator entered the apartment 115. Blonde closed the door with the latch and stripped of her jacket, leaving it hanging on a rack. The girl was limited to see by the window the great landscape lights that gave the big city.

-I couldn't decide if I like more New York or Los Angeles.

-How long you been here?

The blonde asked after boil some water, needed tea. She approached the young girl also looking out the window.

-Well, I reached this morning...so...not much.

-I'm sorry.

Anna turned to look at the blonde with surprised face. What happens to this woman!?

-W-why!?

-I've had locked you all day, you must be exhausted.

-In my situation, I have no right to rest.

She put her hand on the cold glass, could not help feeling a familiar chill in the essence of the scene. Her face was very melancholy. Face it undoubtedly was not a girl of her age. Blonde wish, with all his might, to see that little girl with the brightness that her soul had apparently lost.

-Would you like some tea?

-No, thanks. I'm really tired. -She went and sat on the couch. -I sleep here?

-No, there is a room available for you until I let some of your stuff.

-Why do you have an available room?

The dubious gaze focused on the blonde, unfortunately what appeared to be a joke, end turning into something uncomfortable. The commander down her eyes and looked at the ground sadly.

-Oh! So you let me privileged, Huh?

The redhead laughed nervously, trying to divert the conversation. She never thought would feel so miserable to see a woman in that state. She stretched and walked to the hall, meeting with two doors. The right was empty. Some decorative paintings hung on the walls. It had a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a large suitcase, which she recognized instantly as yours.

-Well, thanks for your hospitality, Commander Storm! See ya morning!

She closed the door and went to bed. The blonde, it was static was distracted by the sound of boiling water, but no tea was made. She just wanted to rest.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter~  
You do like more?  
If you liked this~ leave love in the form of "review"

I love you all!


End file.
